There's No Rainbow If There's No Rain - A TakanoxOnodera Fanfiction
by Erion Astale
Summary: What if there's a yet more valid reason to Ritsu's fear of telling Takano the three sweet words he has to say? What if Takano actually has a brother.. and a RIVAL? Warning.. Yaoi (BoyxBoy). If you don't like these genre, please don't read for your own sake, and don't report for the sake of others. Thanks! Hope you'll like this twist .
1. Chapter 1

_My first fanfiction EVER!.. but warning! Yaoi.._  
_A Takano x Onodera Fanfiction + a fan-made additional character name Souichi Saga, Takano's step-brother... (well, I love to see the ukes in pain :] )_  
_Hope you'll like it ._

Chapter 1

It was another day at the Emerald department. The so-called "cycle" was at its end. Everyone went on their way home to rest and recharge for the next day.

Ritsu was on his way to the library before going home. The entrance was under construction so he had to go to the other side. He sees the old library room, which is now the library's storage - the place where Ritsu and his senpai usually hanged out before. He remembers those days where they talked about useless stuff, nonsense and random books.

The library was closed unfortunately. He decided to go home. He again passed through the library's storage and a faint memory crossed his mind. Taka… Someone who looked like Takano was smirking.

Ritsu rushed home after getting off the elevator, not noticing Takano at the other door. He didn't bother to change his clothes nor eat dinner, he went straight to bed. Seeing the visions of a man he was afraid of made him tremble. He tightly held onto his pillow and shivered under his blanket until he fell asleep, leaving his door open and some files left scattered at the entrance.

While Takano was changing clothes, he remembered something to mention to Onodera. It was about work. He went his way to his neighbor's apartment and saw the important stuff scattered, and also the door unlocked.

He was mad, of course, for being too careless of everything. Walking his way in the messy place, he hears heavy panting of his kouhai, _"..p..please… stop.."._

It was ten years ago when Ritsu was cornered by a man named Saga Souichi, the step-brother of the first guy he loved.

Probably out of envy of his step-brother, he made Ritsu his prey. Luring him out with a letter from "Saga Masamune", the innocent guy immediately ran to the closed library room with excitement.

To his mistake, it was a trap.

"Uhmm… excuse me. Is Saga-sempai here?"

"I am Saga."

"..I…I mean..Saga Ma…"

Souichi shut him off by forcing his hand on Ritsu's mouth and pushed him to the wall. His evil intentions showed up on his face.

Ritsu had no idea what was happening. All he knew was the fact that he's in danger. He tries to escape but his hands were already tied up. He couldn't blink in panic. This man could devour him in any minute.

A violent kiss was forced on him. Not that he gave in, but he was helpless and could do nothing. He couldn't even think straight anymore… nor think of kicking the guy in front of him on his balls.

He was drugged… probably through the kiss. His feet could no longer bear the weight of his body, his knees were far too weak, his hands were strengthless to break free of the bondage.

Tears were falling down his cheeks as he felt his flesh being exposed. His shirt was ripped and his pants were pulled down. All of him was already feeling numb but strange.

"So, did my brother fondled this?", Souchi whispered as he was biting and sucking on Ritsu's nipple. The violated guy could only groan in fear, pain and pleasure at the same time.

After teasing every other sensitive part of Ritsu, he went his way to bite the skin connecting the nape and the neck of the helpless guy. He sucked it hard until it left a big dark red mark.

And with no preparation or whatsoever, he went straight to penetrate both Ritsu's member and inserted his huge length in him, thrusting in and out, even if his partner was already bleeding and crying in pain. All that Ritsu could do is clench his fist and bite his lip until it also bled.

Takano rushes to his kouhai and sees him sweating and trembling a lot. It didn't seem like he was in pain, he IS in pain. Takano shook the shoulder and patted the cheek of the young man to wake him up.

All the more he breathed heavily but he was about to come to his senses as Takano held him in his arms. The body warmth calmed him down abit but his nightmare still made him feel sick and dizzy.

Ritsu opened his eyes and saw Souichi in his vision, causing him to push himself away from the guy embracing him. Not too soon, the man he thought he was afraid of was actually his real senpai.

"..ah!. .. i-I'm truly …s-sorry.. I didn't.. I didn't mean to… I just…"

"Don't worry.", instead of giving him a helpful of lecture and feel remorse, he gave him a sign to be relieved. "Do you need any…"

"..please…get out…"

"Onodera?"

"Get out! Please!"

"Oi, Onodera, what's the bi…"

"SHUT UP!"

"…"

"..Leave me alone!"

Takano had more important things to do. Of course, Ritsu would be his priority but his situation could be worse if he stayed with him. He left Ritsu's apartment but reminded himself to check on him if anything happens.

Ritsu on the other hand just took a cold shower to forget those memories and to calm him down, atleast he thought. He had an hour of shower and slept on the sofa instead without drying his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ritsu awoke by another dream. Atleast it was just about Mutou-sensei's manuscript. 4 o'clock in the morning and he barely had two hours of sleep. Nevertheless, he didn't want to take another slumber and see Souichi's face again.

"..a…achoo!"

Taking a pill would just make him drowsy and unable to concentrate at work. His thick coat already made him feel abit warm. He started editing the manuscript on the table left by Takano and went to the company after another two hours, not bothering to even eat breakfast from the convenience store.

Takano was busy with the printers but still took glances of the man who acted strange just last night. He looked pretty normal and Takano felt more assured.

It was almost 7 in the evening and all of them were about done. Ritsu finished earlier than the rest since he took no coffee breaks nor lunch breaks at all. Yes, he was already done with work but he was still at his station, staring blankly at his desk until..

"..chan?.. RICCHAN!"

Ritsu suddenly stood-up and shocked everyone.

"..uh.. You okay? I mean.. aren't you going home yet? You seem tired." Kisa was just concerned.

The confused guy just looked at Kisa and nodded. Then he felt his blood rushing to his head, or probably being drained. He was standing and staring at the light for a minute then he felt his knees collapsing.

Takano, who has just finished his work, held Ritsu by the shoulders to keep him from falling.

"Onodera? Are you okay?"

"..uh.. yes..yes I am. I'll be going home for now.. See you."

Ritsu walks out, not forgetting anything he should forget. He accidentally bumps into Yokozawa and his things scattered on the floor.

Being concerned, atleast, with the unusual actions of the co-employee, he helped him pick up the files and documents and handed it to him. Curious of what could possibly happened, he didn't hesitate to ask.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No.. nothing. Sorry and… thanks."

"How are things between you and Masamune?"

_"..Masamune.."_Takano's name did not give him a chill, but remembering his step-brother did.

His lips were left slightly parted, like he was about to say something, his hair was covering his face, but his large olive green eyes were still visible. One can tell that his mind was lost in space.

Takano found Ritsu, with Yokozawa, unsure of their conversation. '_Yokozawa is probably telling him something unnecessary again.'_ he thought as he rushed to the two co-workers.

"Onodera? Snap out of it. Are you sure you're okay?"

Back in his senses, Ritsu replied, "..ah! Yes… Yes I am!", and he lets out a fake giggle.

He bows to his senior as he said his intention of going home for the day and as he stood straight, he sees a faint vision of Souichi behind Yokozawa. It was just Takano, apparently.

An aghast face was painted on Ritsu, and just as Takano was about to go near them, Ritsu ran away. Takano chased after Ritsu as fast as he can. The panicking guy went in the storage but Takano was able to catch up.

"Why are you avoiding me?!", in a swift movement, Takano grabbed Ritsu's arms and pinned them at the door. His grip was so tight that Ritsu could not escape.

"L-let me go! I-It hurts!", Ritsu struggled as he tries to get free of Takano's grasp, but he couldn't.

Takano's grip went tighter as if he could break Ritsu's bones. He was furious and mad. He knows that Ritsu doesn't hate him, but why does he keep avoiding him?

He was about to force a kiss on his kouhai until he saw him shaking, terrified and on the verge of tears. The younger man definitely doesn't want what's happening.

Takano had let go of Ritsu, but his kouhai did not run out of the room. He held his left wrist and covered his face. His knees went weak and he fell down to his knees.

The way he breathes wasn't normal, it was heavy and he seemed sick. Takano kneeled down and went his way to touch Ritsu's forehead, but before he was able to check his temperature,..

"NO!" Ritsu had that terrified look on his face while he brushed away his senpai's hand. He knew no ill intention from Takano. He knew that Takano was only being kind and concerned. But despite his consciousness, panic and remorse won him over.

Takano backed away for a minute, waiting for Ritsu to calm down before he can talk to him.

The look in Ritsu's eyes were different. It's like staring at something but not.

"..help me… ..s-Saga..-sempai..", Ritsu let out big sighs and breaths. He was obviously desperate and in need of someone… and that someone is Takano.

Takano immediately held his kouhai in his arms. The heat from the trembling guy can be felt. The way he shivered wasn't normal.

He had a fever… no, worse. His panting went heavier as he clutched his hand tighter on Takano's shirt. He can faintly hear a voice calling his name again and again. His vision darkened and lost consciousness after not too long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leaving Onodera in a hospital would be troublesome for Takano. He had to watch over this guy and do work at the same time in the company and go back to his own apartment. And being smart enough to analyze all of these, he decided to take the unconscious man home and just call a doctor for medication.

Anemia, cold, cough, over-working, stress, lack of sleep, and malnutrition. No wonder a 40-degree fever came up. Good thing, both of them were finished with the rest of the work and it was the end of the cycle.

Ritsu had to drink his medicine. Takano had no choice, he couldn't wake the sick guy.

"Sorry." He passed the medicine along with the water into Ritsu's mouth, through his mouth.

The pale-faced Ritsu regained consciousness and woke up to the sound of the door opening. He realized that he wasn't in his own room.

He tried to get up but the blood rushing to his head made him feel worse. He hates being helpless. He was being stubborn of himself and forces his body to get up and stand.

A sound of something that fell took Takano's attention from the kitchen as he was keeping the groceries in the shelf. Immediately, the busy man ran in his bedroom where he lay Ritsu down.

"Onodera! What happened?!"

Having no strength at all, Ritsu no longer bothered to stand up.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?", Takano lifted him up and placed him back on his bed and tucked him in.

"Nh..", Ritsu nodded and looked away. And seconds after, he realized that he had to drink.

Gulping down his pride, he pinched Takano's folded sleeve, "..uh… Takano-san… I… I need water."

On his way to the kitchen, Takano, in his mind, selfishly wished, '_Only if he were like this every day – helpless, acting spoiled and easy to take care of… then I'd be able to monopolize him..'_

It was pretty wrong of him to be able to think of those, now that Ritsu really is helpless and can't be left alone. This is actually an unfortunate incident, but good thing it was nothing worse.

"T..Thank you.", the slick and delicate hands were shaking as Ritsu took a sip of water.

"You're sweating. I'll lend you a set of pajamas."

Takano does the talk and the rest of the work, Ritsu does the nodding and shaking of his head. Three days passed on like this. Takano slept on the sofa to keep the other comfortable.

Ritsu's fever had gone down already but he hasn't completely recovered yet. He decided that he can't rely on Takano-san forever, not that he has his work doubled and tripled already.

'_Huh? … My keys are… not here…'_ Even after searching for five times, his keys were nowhere to be found. It could've been left at the company when he bumped into Yokozawa. Well, he could just get a spare key from the landlord.

"Breakfast is ready." Takano went to his room to get Ritsu.

Anemia struck back to Ritsu. After taking a step to the room's door, he felt wobbly and dizzy causing him to fall. Well, almost. Takano caught him in no time.

Being indebted to the big-hearted man, Ritsu didn't scowl at him but just let him do as he pleased. He was assisted as he sat on the dining chair.

"Is the landlord here?"

"No. Why?"

"..ah.. no… Just asking.."

"You lost your keys, right?"

Ritsu let out a fake laugh. Takano was right on the spot. Now what?

"Just stay here in my apartment and live with me."

"H…Ha?"

"You can't cook on your own."

"But I still eat!"

".. unhealthy convenience store food."

"Let me be."

"Your place is a mess."

"You just happen to walk in my apartment when I still have to fold my clothes."

"You're disorganized."

"I am in my own way!"

"You get sick too easily."

"You too!"

"I was able to manage."

"Even Yokozawa-san nursed you!"

"Are you jealous?"

"I am!"

"…"

'_Fuck.. what did I just say?!' _Ritsu thought.

"I mean, what the hell's with that? I was able to survive on my own 'til now."

"But not 'til you got this sick."

"Well, Kisa could've helped me instead of you."

"Can't you just be thankful to your savior?"

"You're getting full of yourself!"

"I love you."

"I DO TOO!"

"…"

'_Great… This is just great… Now what? Gosh, I'm a complete mess right now! Probably the effects of being sick… Yeah… That's it…'_

Ritsu stood up, took his bag and went out. Leaning on the wall to support himself, his face buried in his hands, making sure that no one sees his expression.

A man probably as tall as Yokozawa passed by. He was holding a tiny piece of paper, probably an address. He walked to the beet red guy to ask.

"Is this Masamune Sa… Takano's apartment?"

"Y…yes." Ritsu replied as he lifted his face to see the man.

"..ah! … My, you're still together? After all those things we did?", the man said, almost choking Ritsu with his hand.

Ritsu could remember that coldness, that strength, and that voice. It could've been better if it was just a nightmare, but it wasn't – it was the fact.

Shocked, startled and frozen, Ritsu's helplessness came back to him. He was unable to scream for help nor utter a word, only that his eyes widened, his skin felt cold and shivered. He was again on the verge of tears, remembering that sensation from ten years ago.

"A reunion after five years! How nice, this must be fate. Let's have a little fun for now, shall we?", with a grin on his face and with a glare on his eyes, the man forcefully takes Ritsu's hand and drags him to the elevator, leaving his bag on Takano's front door.

Just like ten years ago, Ritsu was helpless and strengthless. He had nothing against the kiss forced on him. The elevator ride went fast, just as his other ride in the taxi from the apartment to this man's place.

Ritsu made no struggle and spoke no word at all. He just let himself get swept away by time.

Takano, on the other hand, had no idea what happened to Onodera afterwards. He thought that his kouhai went straight to work until he went out of his own apartment. To his surprise, his kouhai's bag was left at the front door.

Ritsu would definitely get a lecture from his senpai, but there was no time for that when his phone rang.

"Oi! Onodera! Where in the world are you? You just left your…"

"…ehh… Sorry, it was extra baggage so I didn't take it with me.", it was a familiar voice, but it wasn't the sick guy.

"..who…?"

"..ara… You already forgot about me?... forgot your own brother?"

"S…Souichi…Saga?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**__****_waaaaaaaaaah! sooooooo happy . never thought people would actually read and follow and view and make a review and favorite this .  
well, i guess "what's the point of writing this and posting this if this was not meant to be read?"  
yeah right... now... :3... ... ohohohohoho  
me ish happy! ^o^_**

**_CHAPTER 4_**

Souchi loves how he sees Ritsu's face in pain.

But all the more he wanted to see his brother's.

Takano took his car after knowing their location but traffic caught him. Souchi on the other hand, being impatient, tied Ritsu's wrists up to the bed and pulled down his pants and boxers.

Ritsu continued to shiver as he kept his knees together to cover his parts, curling up as far as he could and avoiding the touch of the man in front of him.

Just like ten years ago, Souchi forced an aphrodisiac on Ritsu through a forceful and violent kiss.

Ritsu could feel it – that strange pain but pleasurable feeling. He felt it more when Souchi blindfolded him.

"Are you feeling it already?", Souchi teasingly said as he played the tip of Ritsu's member.

"Hah…. hah… nngh!.. St…stop…. p…please…I… I'm.. g…".

Ritsu came fast. Humiliated and embarrassed, he wished to erase his existence from this world completely.

This man was wild (so as this author's imaginations). A lube was prepared at the side table beside the bed, but instead of using it, He inserted his two fingers in Ritsu's mouth left open, making sure it was completely soaked by the saliva.

Souichi licked Ritsu's abdomen up to his chest while inserting the two fingers in Ritsu's hole. Ritsu can't help but groan loudly as he felt that sensation up his body while the drug was already taking effect.

Ritsu arched his back while ejaculating as the man hit his sensitive spots inside him with his fingers. Not after too long, Souichi inserted tiny marble-like things, not just one but plenty, that had their sizes increase the deeper it gets in.

"AAAAAAAH!" Ritsu screams in pain as he felt another thing up his ass. Something of the size of his three fingers, a tube-like thing, probably the length of half a ruler.

Ritsu climaxed for the third time. He sweated a lot and pants heavily and he curls up to his side, his body saying "No more!".

But Souichi did not stop. Ritsu moaned out loudly as he left marks on Ritsu's collarbone, abdomen, back and arms. Ritsu's tears did not work on the man's heart and conscience.

Takano arrives to see Ritsu tied up and seemed to be rape, though he isn't. And at the same time, Ritsu's blindfold comes loose and falls off, enabling him to see his boss at the door.

"T…T-Takano…-…-san…"

"Too bad. You came too early, now I can't continue my entertainment." Souchi jumps out of the bed and grabs his stuff. "He's pretty lewd today." He smirks at Takano and goes out.

"Ritsu!", Takano rushes over to the bed to untie him. Ritsu pants hard as if he ran ten miles without stopping. Takano had to remove those foreign objects inside Ritsu, but as he did, Ritsu screams in pain because of the penetration.

The gentleman removed his large coat and put it on Ritsu. Ritsu kept shivering as Takano carried him out and into his car like a princess. He let him rest at the back as he drove home.

Takano out Ritsu on his bed and took a lube out of his drawer. He had no time to explain why he had that.

Gently, he removed the vibrator and toys out of the violated guy. Ritsu was facing down on the bed and all he could do was grasp onto the pillows and bed sheets.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" The pain was definitely unbearable. Takano did not want to see that but there was no other way.

Not after too long, Ritsu's tiredness caused him to fall asleep like a baby, still holding on to the pillow beside him with tears in his eyes. Takano gently pats his head and covered him up with a blanket.

"Ritsu…" He whisphered as he kissed Ritsu's cheek. He told himself that he'd stay up all night, making sure that his kouhai would feel safe.

Ritsu woke up, again in his boss' room. He knew that. He was again indebted to Takano and has been under his care again.

He touched his forehead after feeling a slight headache, but it was tolerable. But the marks on his wrists weren't. It gave him a fright, remembering Souchi, and feeling remorse about how he betrayed Takano.

"Ritsu! You're awake. You should've called me. You must be hungry. What do you want? Do you perhaps need to go to the toilet? Do you need a change of clothes?"

"Takano..-san… I.." Ritsu covered his face as he sobbed.

"Ritsu?" Takano went closer and grabbed Ritsu's shoulders. "Ritsu? Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you feel sick? Do you need anything?"

"..n…n-no… I… I don't need anything!"

Takano was out of words. He was startled when Ritsu suddenly wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. He didn't know what to do. '_Should I hug back? Ask if he has a fever? Should I remove his hands around me?_'

Takano was shocked as ever. His mouth was slightly open as he was about to say Ritsu's name when he was suddenly shut off with Ritsu's lips.

"I love you…. … Takano-san…."


	5. Chapter 5

...this is pretty short... but i'll come back for MOAR!  
hope you'll enjoy..  
please don't blame me for blood loss and diabetes :]

Chapter 5

Just imagine, Takano with a startled face, a calm and composed Takano now out of words, his hands idle and his eyes staring into space. He could've heard wrong, he could've been imagining things; it could've been just delusions or probably just a dream.

"Ri…"

No, it was real, and it IS real. Takano could feel the slight ticklish sensation on his lips as Ritsu kissed him. He could feel those cold trembling fingers on his back. He could hear that nervous heartbeat mixed with a confused one.

It was never expected for Ritsu to do that and say that. Takano would've jumped on Ritsu already and did it despite the time.

Everything was unexpected. Especially the rice cooker's beeping sounds at that moment.

Ritsu let go of his boss immediately, his head bowed down, his fists clenched and his face beet red. Takano can't help but blush, rushing over to the kitchen to turn off the rice cooker. He had no idea on how to call Ritsu for breakfast or on how to face him.

"Everything's normal. I'm casual." Takano chanted to himself as he prepared the food to bring to Ritsu.

Ritsu was also trying to reflect on what he did, until he felt the urge to pee. *Author's reaction: ._.*

Things being awkward, Ritsu tried to stand up on his own, but he stumbled, causing a loud sound and a ruckus to Takano.

Takano rushed again to his room, seeing the weak co-worker on his knees.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"A…ahahahah.. uhhh… can you help me to the restroom?"

At least, that moment eased the tension between them. Either of them better not bring up about that awkward situation they got into just a few minutes ago.

Ritsu is now up and about, and is currently doing his work at the company. Good thing he wasn't given hard tasks.

Takano was just in the elevator when Ritsu came in, carrying his bag.

Dead air.

"Going home now?"

"Uh.. yes… you?"

"Yeah, I'll just grab my other files d…"

The elevator shook and stopped functioning. Ritsu still had his weak knees and caused him fall, but almost. Takano has always been there to catch him.

There were no emergency lights or whatsoever.

As Takano held Ritsu's arms to raise him up, the silence turned into quite an atmosphere.

The two of them, all alone inside the dark closed environment, looked at each other's eyes.

"Ritsu."

"Takano-san."

Ritsu placed his right hand on Takano's shoulder as he slowly lifted his face to the man in front of him. Takano held Ritsu's left hand and lowered his face.

Both of them slowly closed their eyes. They both invited each other for a kiss – a passionate romantic sweet kiss.

Takano never cared about who will see them. Ritsu also didn't care about the world at that moment. He let himself be swept along by the mood, by the kiss and by the time.

How they wished time stopped at that moment – that moment when not only their lips connected, but also their feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

*****this might be the last ;)

might be xD

but probably, yup...  
but.. if this became in demand... then ill probably make more for you :3  
enjoy... ;)

Chapter 6

After getting his other documents, Takano went straight to the doorway where Ritsu was waiting. Ritsu was rubbing his hands together to keep himself warm and exhaled deeply. It was almost Christmas, almost Christmas Eve, almost Takano's birthday.

Takano put his scarf on Ritsu, to keep the young man warmer. Ritsu lifted the scarf to his face to cover his flushed cheeks. All the more he was startled when his boss held his hand and started walking.

During their 5-minute trip home in the train, Ritsu let go of his hand and removed one mitten.

"Ah. Sorry, I forgot this was a public train." Takano no longer had to push himself to Ritsu because of everything that happened. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

Until he felt Ritsu's lukewarm palm over his hand. "It's… okay now… I don't mind."

Hand in hand, with their fingers crossed together, they went into the building and into Takano's apartment without a word.

Ritsu tried to break the awkward silence at that moment.

"Uh… T-Takano-san… I … about last time… that time when I… I told you that… I … I love you… it was… real! And… uhh… until now…"

Takano couldn't help but give him a sweet light kiss.

"Are you sure?"

Ritsu nodded but looked away out of embarrassment.

"Once you're mine, you're mine. It'll no longer change."

Ritsu just nodded again. His eyes widened as Takano touched his cheek and looked at him.

"I love you. I want to touch you. I want to lock you away from everyone."

"…yes, I know…" Ritsu whispered as he placed his arms on Takano's shoulders and his hands folded together.

Takano kissed Ritsu deeply as he carried him to the bed.

"I won't be able to stop this time." Takano said as he loosened and removed his neatly done necktie.

"You never did."

They exchanged sweet kisses as minutes passed by. Takano held Ritsu's hand while he ruffled Ritsu's hair with his other hand.

He started his next move by nibbling the ear of the guy under him while unbuttoning Ritsu's clothes.

"..Nnh…. a..a-ah!.." Ritsu shut his eyes tightly as he moaned. His ears were flushed as Takano nibbled on them.

Ritsu's chest and abdomen were already exposed without him noticing it.

Takano continued on licking Ritsu's collarbone up to his neck, seeing the previous kiss mark that Souchi left on him. He bit it, and sucked on it hard until it looked like a permanent bruise.

"I…Iya… Takano-san!.." Ritsu moaned out as he felt his slick neck getting wet.

"Ritsu.. unbutton my shirt for me?"

Ritsu opened his eyes slightly to unclothe the man on top of him. He was definitely nervous as his one hand unbuttons Takano's shirt.

"Uwah!"

Takano went abit harsh. He licked, sucked and bit one of Ritsu's nipple while his other hand toyed with the other one. It was slightly painful, but pleasurable.

He can feel his precum in his boxers, his member getting hard and bulging in his pants.

"I haven't even touched that part yet, Ritsu. Aren't you quite impatient today?" Takano teasingly said as his fingers glided down from Ritsu's chest to his abdomen and touched the erected part beneath the jeans.

It got harder and so did Takano's.

"Can you remove your own pants, Ritsu?" Takano said as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper and removed his boxers along with his pants, also revealing his erected hard length.

Ritsu, while looking away, removed his clothing on his lower body, waiting for Takano to do his thing.

Takano bent down to suck Ritsu's, up and down, his tongue teasing the tip of it while he slowly inserted two fingers in Ritsu's ass.

"I… Iya! Takano-san! I'm… I'm about to…nnh… AH!"

The guy underneath Takano gripped the bed sheets at his sides as he came in his boss' mouth. His feet and toes almost stretching and twitching because of the impulse.

"Ah! T-Takano-san… I'm sorry! I… uwah…"

Takano, with Ritsu's release dripping from his lips, licked Ritsu's bottom as lubrication, adding another finger to stimulate Ritsu's ass.

The impatient man inserted his cock in Ritsu's hole slowly, trying not to hurt him.

"You're twitching a lot."

"…"

"Ritsu, don't tighten up."

"…huf… but… this…ah! … I can't… a-ah…hah…hah…"

"Hold on to me.."

Ritsu put his arms around Takano as he was being motioned around by the guy on top of him. Takano thrusted deeper and deeper hitting Ritsu's spot at the same time.

"T…Takano… ah!... I'm gonna… again… I…"

"It's okay. I'm almost… at my limit too."

"Nhh….aaah!" Ritsu arched his back as he came and as he felt Takano's hot liquid oozing inside him, dripping out as Takano pulled himself out.

It was almost one in the morning. They could've gone for another round but he knew Ritsu's limits. The huffing sounds were quite heavy.

"..Takano-san…"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's… sleep… uh… together?"

"You didn't have to ask." Takano smiled as he positioned himself beside Ritsu and kissed his lover. He put his pillow in place and laid down closely to the exhausted guy.

Just before Ritsu entered his slumber, Takano kissed him again and said, "I love you, Ritsu."

And to Takano's surprise, Ritsu smiled and replied, "Un… me, too. I love you, too, Takano-san."

Takano covered themselves under a blanket, kissing Ritsu's forehead and embracing Ritsu as they fell asleep.


End file.
